Giving In
by Tricki
Summary: Amanda McKay is a creature driven by lust, and prone to pondering. Simon Lloyd is - almost - all she wants.


**Summary:** Amanda McKay is a creature driven by lust, and prone to pondering. Simon Lloyd is {almost} all she wants.

**Pairing:** Amanda McKay & Simon Lloyd

**Rating:** G. PG total max.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. I don't own them. Which MAY be lucky, because I probably couldn't have come up with archive-room-sex, and that was genius.

**A/N:** So, my first MDA story. I sent an app to the Scary N Place today and felt the need to celebrate. Also, Amanda & Simon are the incandescent - what? - _light_ - of my life. Enjoy. Please R&R. I'm not sure there are any other MDA fics on here. Special thanks to Becs, my beloved beta and bestie ;)

_**Giving In**_

* * *

Amanda McKay was a creature driven by lust. Because of this, on those semi-regular occasions when she awoke at anywhere between one and four in the morning longing for toast with Olive Grove margarine and strawberry jam, she always gave in to her desire.

She slid out of bed as carefully as she could, slipping a dressing gown over her frame but not closing it, leaving the majority of her body exposed by her appallingly – or was that extremely appealingly? – short powder blue nightie with yellow lace around its edges. It was her favourite; she wouldn't usually have worn it in the middle of winter, but it was also a significant someone's favourite, and she was never one to disappoint.

Her first step outside the bedroom was not a pleasant one, as the floorboards were like ice beneath her bare feet - but nothing would deter her from her prize.

Finally in the kitchen, she opened the freezer, a wave of cold running over her and making goosebumps erupt. A shudder ran through her body as she handled the frozen bread, dropping the two slices with unintentional elegance into the stainless steel toaster.

Amanda cringed at the noise the machine made as her toast popped, but she heard no stirring from the bedroom, so she assumed she was safe from then on. That had to be the noisiest part of the toast-making process, didn't it?

Unfortunately, just as she was bringing her first piece to her lips, an adorably mussed Simon Lloyd interrupted her.

"What are you doing?" He scratched his head, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the {admittedly dim} light in the kitchen.

She returned her toast to her plate, apology in her eyes. "I was trying not to wake you." He shook his head and waived a hand dismissively.

"You just... weren't there." He wondered if she understood his meaning. He'd rolled over to hold her, only to find she wasn't there. He'd waited only long enough to notice that the bathroom light wasn't on before going in search of her. Finally his brain was starting to catch up to the situation, and he laughed at the sight before him. "You really are a slave to your stomach, aren't you?" The look she gave him in response was smouldering.

"Amongst other things..." A smile broke across his lips, and again, he shook his head.

"How can you eat at this hour? It's – "

"Three. I know. Don't you ever just - ? No. I always seem to forget, you don't give in to the whims we mere mortals do."

His fingers found her waist and his eyes shone affectionately. "I gave in to you." Simon closed the gap between them and kissed her mind numbingly. When he pulled back, Amanda was left breathless. Even half asleep he was a better kisser than anyone else she'd known.

"That you did." She grinned breathlessly. Simon crossed the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. What he really wanted was coffee, but he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep if he had any at this hour.

"Simon?"

"Hm?" He turned back to face her.

"Do you remember your first day at MDA?" She leant on the bench top, inadvertently exposing more of her chest than was intended. Simon, being as self-disciplined and skilled at multi-tasking as he was, was able to appreciate the view and answer her question.

"Bits and pieces. Why?" Simon settled himself on a chair opposite her.

"I was just thinking about how you always eat at the same times."

"And?"

"That day you said you only ate when you were hungry. You were just always hungry at the same times."

"It could be the hour, but I'm failing to see your point."

"Not sure there is one." Amanda shrugged.

"How un-lawyer like." He smirked.

"You said I had a problem with self control, and I said I fantasised about it."

"You remember that? After what, three or four years?"

"I think I remember everything about you that day." She finally allowed herself a bite of her longed-for jam toast. It was heaven.

He picked up her free hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Are you alright? You seem... reflective." He asked gently.

She nodded, smiling shamelessly, "I'm just trying to work out the best way to convince you that what you really want more than anything right now is a piece of jam toast."

"Amanda, it's three in the morning."

"I don't believe you were born with a perfect internal food clock."

"It's far from perfect. You have been known to make it go haywire at times." A coy smile pulled at her lips. She held the toast before his lips.

"I _promise_ you won't regret it."

Without hesitation, he bit into it. He believed her. He had never regretted anything where she was concerned.

* * *


End file.
